Kertas Merah Jambu dan Buket Mawar Biru
by eternality
Summary: complete/ AU/ Tawanya pecah berderai, membuat pria yang baru saja melamarnya dengan selembar kertas merah jambu murah dan sebuket bunga mawar biru mahal, terbengong/ SasuSaku/ Enjoy :)


**.**

**.**

**Standard disclaimer applied.**

**Drable/typos/maybe OOC/random/cerita ini aballl**

_(perhatikan baik-baik warning di atas)_

* * *

**.**

**Kertas Merah Jambu dan Buket Mawar Biru**

**.**

* * *

Sungguh tidak biasa.

Haruno Sakura mengerutkan kening ketika merogoh salah satu saku jas dokter yang dipakainya. Langkahnya terhenti di tengah koridor rumah sakit yang sepi. Sakura ingat dia tidak pernah meletakkan catatan atau kertas apa pun di dalam saku jas dokternya. Lalu, apa yang sedang dia pegang di dalam sakunya sekarang? Uang?

Sakura menarik keluar barang asing itu, hanya untuk membuatnya bertambah bingung. Selembar kertas berukuran tak lebih dari seperempat bagian kertas kuarto sewarna rambutnya terlipat dua dengan rapi. Apa ini? Dibuka dan dibacanya dengan seksama baris demi baris yang ditulis dengan rapi.

_[Sepertinya aku memiliki masalah serius dengan jantungku. Kadang-kadang jantungku berdebar terlalu keras. Dulu aku takut sekali kalau-kalau jantungku malah membuat retakan di tulang-tulang igaku karena sakit sekali rasanya—sangat tidak lazim, bukan begitu? Itu terjadi setiap saat ketika aku melihatmu. Kalau aku mencoba mendekat padamu, sakitnya menjadi berlipat-lipat dan tubuhku malah panas dingin. Jadi, aku menyimpulkan lebih baik aku jaga jarak saja dulu denganmu. Apa menurutmu ini tipe penyakit jantung yang berbahaya?]_

Haruno Sakura mendapati dirinya bertambah bingung. Keluhan pasien? Jelas bukan. Lalu?

Ah, Sakura tidak mau ambil pusing. Sudah cukup banyak tugasnya sebagai dokter hari ini. Tanpa pikir panjang, dimasukkan lagi kertas itu ke dalam sakunya. Hanya pekerjaan orang iseng, pasti begitu.

**.**

Ini hari Selasa dan kemarin dia juga mendapat kertas yang sama dengan yang sekarang dia pegang. Tulisan di kertas itu juga sama—mengindikasikan pengirimnya juga pastilah orang yang sama. Kali ini, Sakura tidak bisa mengacuhkan kertas itu begitu saja. Ini sudah yang kedua kalinya. Dan lagi…

Sakura melirik tangannya, ke arah kertas yang terlipat rapi itu.

…isi pesan singkat itu sama sekali tidak henti-hentinya membuat wajahnya bersemu merah.

_[Ada satu hal mengganjal yang sulit sekali untuk kupecahkan. Aku sudah membaca ribuan buku dari berbagai bidang ilmu untuk mencari jawabannya, namun sampai sekarang pun aku masih sering terheran-heran. Kurasa kalau kutanyakan langsung, aku bisa mendapat jawabannya. Jadi begini masalahnya ; apa kau tahu mengapa hanya dengan memandang wajah seorang gadis cantik bisa membuat wajah kita memerah dan panas?]_

**.**

Kertas merah jambu ketiga. Hari Rabu. Dan Sakura memilih untuk mengikuti alur permainan si pengirim. Dia buka dan dia baca isinya dengan seksama, seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya.

_[Aku suka kopi tanpa gula. Aku suka teh tanpa gula. Aku suka makanan yang tidak manis. Mereka semua tidak enak! Kurasa, setiap pria yang beranggapan sama denganku—bahwa tidak ada hal lain di dunia ini yang cukup manis untuk bisa disetarakan denganmu—akan setuju._

_Ah, P.S. : sejujurnya, tidak ada pria lain yang berpikir seperti itu.]_

**.**

Hari Kamis. Dan kertas keempat. Bunyinya begini :

_[Apa kau sering ke pantai? Apa kau sering berbaring di atas padang rumput luas sambil memejamkan mata? Apa kau mendengar suara deburan ombak dan suara gemerisik daun digoyangkan angin? Apakah suara-suara itu menurutmu indah? Kurasa mayoritas orang akan menjawab 'ya', tapi aku tetap perlu menanyakannya juga padamu. Barangkali kau punya pendapat sendiri. Kalau aku, dengan berat hati mengatakan tidak setuju. Menurutku, suara tawamu terdengar jauh lebih indah dan merdu di telingaku.]_

**.**

Hari Jumat yang lenggang dan selembar kertas di tangannya…

_[Sebelumnya, aku perlu bertanya terlebih dulu padamu. Apa kau ini manusia listrik? Ah, bukan maksudku untuk meragukan dirimu... Hanya saja dulu… dulu sekali aku pernah tidak sengaja menyentuh tanganmu. Kurasa itu pertama kalinya aku menyentuhmu. Dan kau tahu apa yang terjadi? Aku tersengat! Aku terkejut sekali waktu itu—terkejut karena sengatanmu, juga karena rasanya tidak buruk juga. Sekarang pun kau masih sering menyengatku, walaupun rasanya jauh lebih menyenangkan karena bisa melihat wajah meronamu.]_

**.**

Pesan-pesan yang romantis, sungguh. Atau paling tidak begitulah menurutnya. Tapi rasa jengkelnya karena tidak mengetahui pengirim surat-surat itu jelas sangat menganggunya. Juga ada sedikit rasa bersalah, bisa-bisanya dia menikmati pesan-pesan gombal orang asing sementara dia punya seorang kekasih. Dan di sini lah dirinya, di hari Sabtu yang tetap sibuk di ruang praktiknya di rumah sakit. Kertas keenam.

_[Coba bayangkan ada ribuan kupu-kupu terbang berputar-putar di dalam perutmu. Bagaimana kira-kira rasanya? Itu hanya analogi, jangan benar-benar dianggap serius. Aku sering merasakannya, merasa ribuan kupu-kupu—atau ngengat?—berputar-putar dalam perutku. Rasanya aneh, menggelitik. Sepertinya, kupu-kupu itu berasal dari senyummu.]_

Apakah dia_ mengenal _pengirim surat-surat itu?

**.**

Ini hari ketujuh dan seorang pria yang selama enam tahun ini menjadi kekasihnya dan tahu dengan tepat kebiasaannya berada di rumah sakit saat akhir pekan. Pria itu berdiri di depannya, memakai _tuxedo_ hitam, sebelah tangan menyembunyikan buket bunga di balik punggungnya—tersembunyi dengan baik, namun buket itu terlalu besar hingga Sakura bisa melihatnya dari depan—, dan sebelah tangan lagi mengulurkan kertas merah jambu yang sama yang selalu Sakura temukan di saku jas dokternya selama enam hari belakangan ini.

Dengan tatapan bingung, Sakura maju selangkah dan menerima kertas yang dilipat dua itu. Sakura menarik napas dalam dan panjang. Dibukanya lipatan itu dan mulai membaca…

_[Kau tahu, jika suatu hari nanti (entah esok, lusa, minggu depan, bulan depan, tahun depan, atau kapan pun lah itu) kau bilang kau akan menikah dengan pria lain, aku yakin—nyaris pasti—aku tidak akan terlalu terkejut mendapati—_

—_diriku sendiri mati berdiri._

_Jadi, maukah kau menikah denganku saja? Ini semata-mata hanya karena pekerjaanmu. Kau 'kan seorang dokter, jadi jelas kau tidak akan membiarkan seseorang mati berdiri apalagi gara-gara dirimu. Bukan begitu?]_

Sakura menggenggam kertas kecil itu dengan tangan gemetar. Matanya terbelalak melihat buket bunga mawar biru sudah terulur di depannya. Buket itu sangat cantik. Wanita mana yang tidak luluh dengan puluhan mawar biru langka itu? Namun Sakura tidak bisa membawa diri untuk memperhatikan keindahan mawar-mawar yang tersuguh di hadapannya. Dipegangi perutnya, lalu dia sedikit membungkukkan badan.

Tawanya pecah berderai, membuat pria yang baru saja melamarnya dengan selembar kertas merah jambu murah dan buket bunga mawar biru mahal, Uchiha Sasuke, terbengong.

Baru kali ini Sakura dilamar dengan cara paling konyol!

_Ah, ini 'kan lamaran pertamanya…_

* * *

**.**

**Selesai.**

**.**

* * *

_Nah lho… Saya udah kasih peringatan, jadi nggak tanggungjawab kalau ada apa-apa sama kalian…_


End file.
